Petal pathway
by Tokittoki
Summary: Life is a trail of flowers, some are harmless, others dangerously beautiful. Otoya's POV. [Ittoki Otomi x Ichinose Tokiya, Sumeragi Kira x Nanami Haruka] Warnings: AU (Victorian England [80's]), gender bender (Otoya changes to Otomi).
1. Cypresses -- despair

**Chapter 1: Cypresses - despair**

Never judge a book by the cover.

My parents told me that ever since I was little, books warned me and I didn't listen. How foolish I was.

"Are you lost, little child?" I asked, patting the golden mane of a small girl crying in the middle of the street. The kid continued holding her face as tears run down her rosy cheeks. "If you don't stop crying I won't be able to help…"

"My mama…"

"You lost your mom?", "Yes...!", "How does she look like? Where did you see her for the last time? And, please, don't cry. You're a big girl, right?"

I cleaned her face with a perfumed handkerchief I had with me, she looked up, meeting my eyes. Seeing me smiling, her lips curled up as well. "Now, isn't that better?" She nodded. "My mama, she has brown hair and big eyes. She was there the last time I saw her." A small index aimed ahead, "Go with me, please.", "Of course, take my hand."

She did as I said, enfolding her petite hand in mine. Soon after we found her mother, I realised I stood in a fairly awkward place. The sun was beginning to set down and I needed to return home before night. London could be very dangerous, especially with the reaper around. I couldn't help but to shiver and breathe faster as those thoughts run past my mind. Recently there was a cold-blooded murderer in the London district, the press called him 'Jack the reaper'. He might have attacked only prostitutes until now but a girl, especially young as I was, knew those streets were the perfect place for crime and cruelty, all caused by the extreme poverty. Fortunately, I lived in the city and not in Tower Hamlets...

I continued pacing through the streets, finding my way back as soon as I could. I didn't even realise how far that girl had taken me. Luckily nothing bad had happened to her.

"…Ha…haa…ha…haaa…"

I froze on the second those pants pierced my ears.

_The reaper…_

_It might be the reaper…!_

_No, he only killed in the West-end, there's no way!_

"…Haaa…"

_Where did I get myself into?!_ I looked around, searching for an alternative road to use. There wasn't, I was cornered in a dead end. For an instant I finally understood how mice felt when they were trapped.

_Oh no. What should I do?! Calm down, Otomi. Just pull out your parapluie and if he tries anything, beat him. Now…_

_Three._

_Two._

_Oneeee._

_A half…!_

And then I sprinted, rushing through that place, hoping it wouldn't be my last breath. Then I felt a pair of hands embracing my side, dragging me to a corner and my vision went black.

"Mnnnn… Where am I?"

"I see you're awake already."

I looked ahead. A dark figure contrasted with the light coming from outside. I understood it was a door or something alike by the way the brighter outside juxtaposed against it. My body shivered, remembering what happened before I woke up. Though I was frightened to death, I still had to know what was I doing there and who was that someone. Just when I opened my mouth to speak, my feet tried advancing one step forward and I heard something metallic. Chains constricted my hands and feet.

"Wha-chains? L-let me out, let me go right now. T-this isn't funny!"

"Hmhmhm,,,! Who told you this was funny?" His shadowy body transformed into a seemingly young man. The clothes he was on enhanced his pale skin. From his looks I could tell he was a high-class man, his frock coat let a vest and a floppy cravat show, all dark coloured. He lifted a walking stick, using the tip to push my chin up. Once again I shivered but that time from the coolness of that silvery contact, my terrified eyes grasped something akin to a crow's shape and later his face. I could only behold a blue eye as the other was capped by a patch, his shape was long and pale, his lips grimaced preeminently.

"What do you want!" I struggled hard but unsuccessfully against the chains.

"Hush, hush, my dear…I don't intend to kill you _if_ you behave." The metal left my skin, returning to his hands.

"A-are you the rea-the reaper?"

He laughed, "No. I am worse…"

Was that a nightmare? If it was then I would eagerly wake up soon.

"Eat. You need to reenergise yourself or it will be a waste of time.", he stepped closer and increased the chains' area, I almost fell from the sudden loose. Surprise run through my veins when I looked what he placed in front of me: a plate with seemingly edible food.

"You're giving me food?", my tone sounded incredulous.

"Are you blind? Can't you see what is in front of you? Perhaps you're dumb… It wouldn't surprise me."

Adrenaline rocked my body in a violent spasm,** "Set me free!"**

"Shhh…" His white fingers caped my mouth, "You're too loud for a high-class lady. When you're calmer I might speak to you again. Now be a good girl and eat."

I looked at him furiously, I had to run away, I had to do something! And so, before his hand felt my lips I chewed on it harshly, with as much strength as I had. Grunting, he shoved it away only to slap me noisily.

He turned and left, leaving me in a dim chamber, alone. I grasped the plate and slammed it against the door. I didn't know what to do, how to escape. Who was that man? What did he want? Why did he imprison me? When would he let me go and, above all, would I be able to survive? My eyes became soggy meanwhile I pulled my legs and buried my face on them.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I lost track of time but I could tell days passed, even if I wasn't able to see the sunlight. I was on the floor, tired, wrists and ankles bruised from constant scuffle. I was weaker than ever, not eating didn't help, my stomach made sure to remind me that a little too often to my pique. It wasn't like no one brought me food, more like I snubbed it. I wasn't sure I could keep on tugging on my pride for any longer though.

I missed my parents.

I missed my friends.

I longed for my lost freedom.

Hearing a painfully long wooden creak, my head zoomed upwards, plummeting just as fast as it rose.

"That is what stubborn beings like you deserve." A shred of pride cast an inner smile. So I was being so stubborn he came instead of sending his butler huh? Good. "When I tell you to eat, you eat. If you have your plate full again tomorrow, I will have to force you. Your luck is that I am patient or else you would be dead by now."

I looked up, fearful for my life nevertheless craving to run away from there.

"I-it isn't nice… of you to-to leave a lad-dy in these…c-conditions." I weakly slurred, the chains echoed my sluggish movements in that creepy place, that cold, damp and dark dungeon.

That unreadable eye didn't show any sign of emotion as he posed a plate next to me.

"Please, let…me…o-out."

He just smirked, turning to the door, "If you resolve to eat what I brought you, maybe one day I'll think it over."

"You… cussed b…beast."

"Now, now…those aren't proper words for a lady…", as if his teasing and mocking weren't enough, he decided to laugh my words off. "Such a stubborn creature you are." Crude steps approached as he lifted my face to see me better. "and full of energy too… I must confess I am amazed. For someone who refuses to eat for so long, you are still pretty well."

I struggled to speak again, "What do… you want…? Mo-ney? I'll give it…!"

"No, my dear. What I need is nothing money can buy… not in your case at least."

"What then…?!"

He didn't say a countering word, striding to the door, leaving me alone to that hideous chamber.

Until then I had behaved courageously however, as much as I wanted, I couldn't resist any longer. I wanted to live, I wanted to meet the ones I loved once more. That meant I'd have to eat what that beast gave me… I looked ahead and crawled to my plate, dropping my dignity for the sake of survival.

I never thought rice would taste that good… It brought memories from my homeland. Wanting to revive more memories, I dug in that traditional dish, forgetting etiquette and manners. Forgetting how a lady should act like. After all, it didn't matter, I could eat again…!

Soon after I finished, my exhausted body remained still. My eyes grew heavier at the instant and my stomach, that nameless traitor, gave my brain the 'go ahead' and so I posed my head on the floor. The empty plate stood there, watching over me until the next day, when he came to praise me for the 'wise' decision I made.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Just how long was he planning on keeping me there? What did he want from me? I was there against my will, entrapped by cruel chains.

However…

He never tried harming me, not even once.

Odd.

Thinking clearer than before, I thought of a plan after I had dinner, a strategy so I could finally escape. From now on, I would accept his food and discover what he wanted from me. I would have to find a way to win his trust. Somehow. Day after day his butler, someone called Sumeragi Kira, brought me food, water and took care of my needs. I didn't get to see that demon in a long time, passing my solitary days there, praying for some kind of light to appear in the midst of those shadows. I cried and screamed inwardly but never gave up. I had to be strong and clasp onto my life. I still had hope yet it diminished as time meandered.

A familiar creak was heard and steps followed, stopping inches apart from me.

"I am very satisfied with you."

I looked up, not saying anything.

"You have such a sad face… You weren't like that when you arrived here."

_And why would that be? _

"A long time ago…you said you'd think about releasing me if I…", it cost me so much, saying those words, "…behaved."

"Oh… that. Yes, I do remember.", the bluenet smiled at me, an indifferent laugh filled the chamber, "but I won't let you go, you will have to stay with me."

_I must run away. Fast._

"I want my freedom back."

"Sorry, it can't be helped." Why did he always have such a superior expression, too full of himself. "The least I can do is take you out of here. You will stay in my manor, as a guest."

If I agreed it would be a lot easier to run away. My freedom pass was on that simple answer.

"I will."

"But there is a condition to which you must agree. You will have to feed me whenever I need."

"Feed?", I blinked, not quite understanding his words.

He chuckled again, "Yes my dear… with your energy. You see? I am a _vampire_." Not giving me time to think, he cupped my chin and smelled my neck deeply. "Your scent is so…_captivating_…" The wet sensation of his tongue on my neck sent shivers all over my body and then the piercing of flesh.

_What is this?! Where did I get myself into? Stop!_

He was holding me so I wouldn't fall or resist, drinking my precious blood desperately. I wanted to run away, kick him but instead I closed my eyes, falling into a dark hole of obscurity.

* * *

**A/N: I swear. I swear I tried writing this as an one-shot but… I couldn't. Hope you enjoyed it so far. I don't know when the next chapter is going to be published though.**

**Favourites, follows and reviews are appreciated. **

**Peace ^_^\/**


	2. Stripped carnations - refusal

**Chapter 2: Stripped carnations - refusal**

Blurry white and pitch black.

That's what I saw as I repeatedly opened and closed my eyes, trying to understand what was going on. Weakly pushing the soft material covering me, I slowly sat up, taking a hand to my temple dizzily. _What happened before…?_

Images and his voice overlapped in a sudden tumult, torturing my brain.

_"Such a stubborn creature you are and full of energy too… I must confess I am amazed."_

_"You see? I am a vampire."_

_"You will feed me every day."_

"That's right…", he was a vampire and he… did he really drink my blood? Taking a hand to my neck, I felt an adhesive tape and cloth covering the exact place his canines intruded. That drafted devil had bitten me and sucked my blood without my consent…!

At least now I was in his manor, it would be easier to escape, I just needed to sketch a plan. Meanwhile, I'd have to put on an act so he'd learn to trust me. Somehow.

I looked around the room, rather interested in what surrounded me. As odd as it may seem, the first thing I noticed was the appearance.

_So, even a cold demon can have good taste in decoration._

That room was beautiful, absurdly beautiful. The mattress I was in was made of fine dark wood, just like all the other furniture. The beige covers above my legs entwined quite well with the wall's baby blue. One could say it had a cheerful ambiance, the precise opposite of the chamber I was in.

A red sofa, standing right before my bed, incited me to seat on it, its invitation colliding with the chairs' on my left, surrounding a precious round table. Not quite enjoying the conflict, white cloth, layering the wooden table and sustaining a jar of white daisies and red rosebuds, dropped in sadness. Three curtains veiled the rare sunlight beside the table, one on the table's right, the others on its left. A couple of flower paintings hung on the wall, waiting for any light to release their pure scent. Meanwhile, they looked at themselves, reflected by a long mirror beside the couch. Looking up, my eyes viewed a delicate candelabra hanging in the ceiling as other lamps barely bowed at that crystal masterpiece. Beside the mattress laid a bare desk, peering at me.

I jumped when someone knocked the door, asking permission to come in.

"Who-who is it?"

"U-ummm… I-I'm your maid. May I c-come in?"

_A feminine voice?_

"y-yes, you may.", I warily conceded, pulling the covers back to my waist.

"Good morning, lady. My name is Nanami Haruka. From now on, I will be your maid.", she bowed dedicatedly, almost awkwardly, "It will be a honour to serve you. Please, could you tell me how should I treat you?"

A…maid? For me.

After all this…

How come?

…Was he playing tricks on me?

Although… her golden eyes seemed innocent and she didn't appear to be a bad person. Plus, she had the appearance of an eighteen year old girl, the same age as me.

Maybe… I could trust her.

I never told anyone but I had a strange instinct when it came to others and it usually was right. Right now, it was telling me Nanami-san wasn't from the same species as that blue-eyed devil.

"My name is Ittoki Otomi, call me whatever you'd wish."

Her pale cheeks blushed and her eyes blinked confusedly, probably not used to this closeness. I had a very friendly approach to others, even with people whom I didn't know or from an inferior degree - not that it truly mattered to me. "Ittoki-sama, then. Please, call me what you wish as well."

"Nanami-san, is that alright?"

"Yes.", she smiled kindly. Someone who beamed that way couldn't be bad, right? I truly could trust her. "Um… Kira told me Ichinose-sama wishes to meet with you in the living room after breakfast."

"Ichi-nose…sama?" Was it that guy's name? He never told me what his name was. Could he be more gentleman than that? Really, he was detestable. I never imagined I would dislike someone so much, almost to the point of hate, it wasn't of my nature to be like that. I always saw the good in others, their kindness but with that guy was different. However, that side of me didn't allow my heart to truly loathe him.

"Yes, the house's master.", she said, ""Allow me to bring your breakfast, Ittoki-sama. I will dress you as well before you meet with Ichinose-sama downstairs", she swooshed the curtains open, bowing before she left.

_What the dickens was all this…?_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

My eyes widened at the sight of the dress she posed on my bed. A long and fine blue frock with discrete sapphires on the collar, providing a gracious charm to it. Offering a smile, Nanami-san helped me dressing all the layers and, together with another servant, arranged my hair. Although I asked them to just let it stay loose, as I always worn it.

I might be from the high-class but others didn't regard me as one of their own. People used to say I was too loose, showing fake smiles whenever I passed by them. The fact I wasn't married yet didn't help, my parents were always trying to arrange me a fiancé but I did everything in my reach to shove them away. I admitted I was wild to a certain extent but… was it that wrong? To dream of marrying someone I loved? Maybe I wasn't made to live on this era. Perhaps in a distant future… people would marry the ones they love, regardless of their social or economic status.

Before leaving, I looked in the mirror and my jaw fell open. I was used to wear fine clothing but I never beheld such beauty, perhaps the dress was from Paris. The sun played with the silk, colouring it with different shades of deep blue. Fortunately, the collar was high enough to cape my wound. Its somewhat loose sleeves reached my wrists, only leaving space for my hands to show. As my eyes kept scanning down, I noticed how well it shaped my waist and the fabric's delicacy, almost resembling a blue cascade, keeping my feet well hidden.

When I met him, he was reading a book, peaceful. Hearing my steps, he adjusted his monocle, sat up and stared at me mutely. "Good morning.", I acidly muttered.

"Good morning.", he smirked, "Perhaps you should eat more sugar, being so sour in the morning isn't good for your health.", he descended to his seat.

I scolded myself innerly for being so sharp. "I apologise for the inconvenience."

I thought I heard him chuckling when I reached the last step. Glancing at him, I noted he was wearing a dark red vest and black pants, his white shirt mingled with a black tie around his neck. As always, his precious walking sick was close to him, supporting itself on the chair's arm. A fright threatened to crawl up my back just by sighting it.

"_Breathe calmly, you must cool down."_, I thought repeatedly. When I succeeded, other thoughts emerged in my mind, undeniably different though. He… he…how could a horrible creature like him have such graceful forms? A prince-like figure indeed. His skin almost glistened against the walls' blue...

_What am I…?_

Then again, my thoughts rapidly shifted as I reprimanded myself for that unthinkable appreciation. How could I muse on such things? That creature did horrible things!

Revolted, my rubies decided to opine on the surroundings instead. That space was unlike the chamber he put me in, welcoming the sunlight, reflecting itself on the golden chairs and table which kept a tea-pot and a cup now captured by his pale hand. Marking a constant compass, a tall wooden clock 'tick-tocked', its hands careful not to lose any second. Before it, settled his beige chair, its tips seemingly kissed by gold, sketching a seat worthy of a king. Beside it rested two rather small sofas, their print equal to the prior. A rug laid beneath them, prideful of its oriental origins, showing a colourful print of red, yellow and green.

"You seem to like the décor.", he commented, raising his eyes from his book for a moment. I nodded silently, "Please sit.", he showed me the sofa nearest him, "you do have a graceful pace indeed.", he observed as his hands returned the object to the table.

"Thank you.", I looked to the side. What did he want from me? First he treated me badly then praised me?

Silence followed as he took a sip of tea, placing the porcelain cup on the golden table afterwards, "Would you like to have some tea?"

"It might be poisoned though…", I retorted, seating on the couch.

He smirked, "Do you always have such a dry tongue?"

"I don't'.", I looked into his eye, careful not to sound harsh, "Why did you call me here?"

"I want to settle our agreement.", I waited for him to continue, becoming rather curious, "As I said before, you will stay here as my guest. In exchange, you will feed me with your energy whenever I need, day or night."

"Why can't I just go home and you-", his stick pushed my chin upwards, scratching my skin so much it hurt. His face changed from expressionless to dark, "Do you think I am such a fool? Now, _listen_.", his tone was severer than ever, scaring me to the bones, "You won't get out, _even if you try_. The house is surrounded by servants and they have orders to capture you if you try running away."

"But-but it's not fair**!"** unnoticed tears rolled down my cheeks, "You, you stole my freedom, you stole me everything I love and care about! I want to go home!"

"Stop being a cry-baby, if you go on insisting, I will send you to the dungeons again.", I immediately tensed, looking away childishly, hearing a deep grunt afterwards, "Go to your room."

"You aren't my father.", I sobbed.

"I am a man, isn't that enough? Now, _get out_, I have pendent businesses.", he reached his book once more, "We will resume later. And one last thing, nobody ever comes here without my permission so you won't be able to ask anyone for help. If you think of such a stupidity…I might _kill you_."

I just wanted to be far from him, as far as I could. Rushing away, I tripped and nearly fell on the stairway if it wasn't for the handrail supporting me. I closed myself inside the bedroom I awoke on, sliding against the door, down to the floor. "I dunno if You exist but…", I fixed my stare on the ceiling, "if you do, why is this happening to me? Is this a punishment? For what!", my voice agonised between sniffles, "Why… why did it have to be me…? Why is he so cruel…?"

When the sun was almost setting, I gathered the needed courage to tour the house, building escaping strategies as I strode. That night surely I would find my way out of that mansion.

I ended up in front of a sumptuous door at the end of a corridor, no one answered my knocks. Sliding in, my senses acknowledged me I was in his room. It was totally different from the other divisions, having a gothic appearance, almost everything was either purple or black and there was something in particular that called my eyes…a symbol I had seen before…like a Christian cross but not quite.

An ankh.

A creep travelled through my spine while I walked further to that symbol, thinking about its meaning. It was Egyptian but why would he have it there hanged above his bed? Odd. Weren't vampires supposed to live in coffins? Or be afraid of the daylight…? But he drank my blood, so… how could that b-

"Something the matter, Ittoki-sama?"

I jumped, turning to the male's voice in the blink of an eye. "Sumeragi-san… No-nothing at all! Haha…"

He stepped in, looking at me inexpressively, "If you wanted to call Ichinose-sama, you could have asked Nanami-san. It isn't polite to be in a man's room, especially alone." My cheeks blushed furiously, he was right. "No! I-I was touring the house and ended here b-but I will leave right away! Could you call Nanami-san to my room? I'd like to have a walk in the garden before dinner."

He bowed ceremoniously, "Yes, she will bring you the proper garments as well."

"Thank you."

His gardens were huge, I'd have to be careful when I escaped. There was a whole lot of trees surrounding us yet it didn't have a bad feel at all. Probably because he, as a vampire, didn't want to draw attention towards him and so, the gardens and all the colour and vivacity in his house played part in his masquerade.

"Nanami-san."

"Yes?", she asked as we made our way through a narrow pathway, increasingly suppressed by the dark shades of the twilight.

"I happened to pass by a music room however I didn't walk in. I was wondering…"

"Ask anything you'd like.", she smiled, I returned it fondly. Throughout the day we had built a pleasant relation, talking for several hours. Somewhere along the talk, Nanami-san had ascertained me she was by my side. Though she acted under his orders, she didn't agree with what he was doing, _"Anything, Ittoki-sama. Count on me for anything!"_ I still remember the feel of her warm hands holding mine as she sworn those kind words. Sumeragi-san was more neutral but, if anything happened, he'd say that he didn't see or heard anything, Nanami obliged him promising that.

"What sort of instruments are there?"

"There are so many...! Ichinose-sama is very fond of music so he often buys instruments. My mother taught us years ago, when we were children.", her nostalgic eyes glanced up, to the sky now mixed with shades of red and purple.

"...Aren't vampires supposed to live for centuries? How did he age so soon?"

"They have the same life span as we."

"R-really?!", my eyes doubled, "I thought they lived for eternity."

"That's what everyone says but the truth is that they're not. Vampires are just like us but have an energy deficiency so they need someone to provide it."

"Why didn't he choose you? I-i don't mean... Sorry, I don't want that to happen but...-", my face heated as I waved frantically. I didn't want her to have the same experience as I had and still was having. _That_…he didn't even argue with me about it, didn't bother to ask if I agreed or not with feeding him. He was so rude!

"It's alright.", she chuckled, "I understand. I don't have enough energy as my health isn't very good. Do you wish to go to the music room?"

I loved music since I was little, my parents always told me I had a gift. And so, my mom taught me to play the piano and the harp, hoping it would attract a fiancé, of course that wasn't the motive why I played it, It never was and it never would be.

The sunlight blinded me when Nanami-san opened the door. Protecting my orbs, I barged further into the awaited room. Red curtains came into view as well as the several instruments, including a dazzling harp. I never saw so many together, except for that time when I was a child…

_"They're so manyyy…!", My eyes widened in awe at a group of men seating on several chairs meters ahead. The room was absolutely huge and crowded with fancy people, quieting when studied sounds echoed from the men's instruments._

_"It's called an orchestra, Otomi."_

_"And look! One of them has a harp, just like me, mama!"_

_"That's right. But you have to keep quiet dear or they won't be able to play."_

"_Yes!"_

"_Shhh!", someone amidst the crowd demanded drily._

"_Ooops."_

"They are beautiful, aren't they?"

"Y-yes.", I answered my blushing servant. Her hand reached my ear, as she prepared herself to tell me a secret, "You know? Sometimes I play here for Kira."

I chuckled, "What about _him_?"

"Ichinose-sama doesn't know about it. Kiira and I, before we married, we used to spend the nights playing for each other, sometimes he even held my hand…!", her dreamy eyes glistened.

"You are very lucky.", I run my hand on the hard-wooden table at the room's centre, "Marrying for love isn't for everyone."

"I know, that's why I thank God every day."

"I too wish I could marry-"

"Ittoki-sama, dinner is almost ready.", the housekeeper bowed from the doorway.

"Thank you, you may leave now."

Every since I arrived there, everyone, except _him_, treated me like a lady. I have to admit I was rather surprised by that. Yes, I was considered as such despite the issue with the gentleman trying to propose to me.

I knew I might not behave as a proper and honoured woman in front of _him_ but I couldn't help it as much as I tried.

Hoping I'd have another chance in the dinning time, I mustered all my might to win his trust but all in vain. He didn't dinner with me that night. Nanami-san, after speaking with her husband, told me he had an important business to attend to and would only return late. Perfect, that was my chance to run away.

Alter dinner, I chattered with my new friend for hours, dismissing her presence when the clock's hands marked midnight.

I wanted to go.

I really wanted but...before leaving the house I craved to touch that harp's chords at least once. Opening the door slowly so no sound would escape, I snickered in the music room, sitting on the bench next to the dazzling instrument. I strummed the strings a couple of times before a consistent song rose. Wondered with the sound's gracefulness, I continued, slithering my hands, keeping my eyes closed, lulled by the harp.

"Kids shouldn't be awake at this time of the night.", my eyes opened abruptly, facing a shadow under the doorway. A pale face made itself clear as he took a step towards me.

* * *

**A/N:**

**#1 - Finally! God, that took me so long! Sorry for updating this late but I've been extra busy, I started a traineeship two weeks ago and don't even have time to breathe. Don't worry though, I didn't quit writing! :) **

**#2 - I researched for Victorian hairstyles but none seemed to fit Otomi, so her hair stays the same. If you browse 'Ittoki Otomi', you'll get a hint. The same goes for the rest of the characters. ;) **

**#3 – Reply to anaguin: Thank you so much. I hope you enjoyed this one as well. **

**The A/N were really long. Wow. O_O Better stop here but, before, please follow and/or fav and review. I hope you're appreciating this so far, even if it is just a little. **

**Peace ^_^\/**


End file.
